familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1471
: This article is about year 1471. For the BT caller-ID service, see: 1-4-7-1. Year 1471 was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1471 *March 1st Emperor Le Thanh Tong captured Champa Capital, established new regions in middle Vietnam. *March - The Yorkist King Edward IV returns to England to reclaim his throne. *April 14 - Battle of Barnet - Edward defeats the Lancastrian army under Warwick, who is killed. *May 4 - Battle of Tewkesbury - King Edward defeats a Lancastrian army under Queen Margaret and her son, Edward of Westminster the Prince of Wales, who is killed. Later in the month, King Henry VI of England is murdered, eliminating all Lancastrian opposition. *July 14 - Battle of Shelon between forces of Muscovy and the Republic of Novgorod. *August 9 - Pope Sixtus IV succeeds Pope Paul II as the 212th pope. *August 29 - King Afonso V of Portugal conquers Tangiers, in Morocco *October 10 - Battle of Brunkeberg in Stockholm. The forces of Regent of Sweden Sten Sture the Elder with help of farmers and miners repel an attack by Christian I, King of Denmark. * The Shetland and Orkney islands were ceded to Scotland in lieu of an unpaid dowry. * First Inca Pachacuti Inca Yupanqui of the Inca Empire dies and is succeeded by his son Tupac Inca Yupanqui. * Pedro Escobar and João Gomes first visit São Tomé and Principe. *Portuguese sailors reach Mina de Ouro on the Gold Coast (present-day Ghana) and explore Cape St. Catherine, two degrees south of the equator. Mina de Ouro becomes the chief center for the gold trade and a major source of revenue for the crown. *Moorish exiles from Spain, led by Moulay Ali Ben Moussa Ben Rached El Alami, founded the city of Chefchaouen in the north of Morocco. Births * February 15 - Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici, ruler of Florence (died 1503) * May 21 - Albrecht Dürer, German artist, writer, and mathematician (died 1528) * July 15 - Eskender, Emperor of Ethiopia (died 1494) *July 31 - Jan Feliks "Szram" Tarnowski, Polish nobleman (died 1507) * August 27 - George (died 1539) * October 7 - King Frederick I of Denmark (died 1533) * October 15 - Konrad Mutian, German humanist (died 1526) *''date unknown'' **John Forrest, English martyr and friar (died 1538) **Edmund de la Pole (died 1513) Deaths *January 18 - Emperor Go-Hanazono of Japan (born 1419) *February 10 - Frederick II (born 1413) *February 21 - John of Rokycan, Archbishop of Prague (born c1396) *March 14 - Thomas Malory, English author (born c1405) *March 22 - George of Podebrady, first elected King of Bohemia (born1420) *April 14 **John Neville (born 1431) **Richard Neville, English kingmaker (born 1428) *May 4 **Edmund Beaufort (executed) (born 1438) **Edward, Prince of Wales (killed in battle) (born 1453) *May 21 - King Henry VI of England (murdered in prison) (born 1421) *July 25 - Thomas à Kempis, German monk and writer (born 1380) *July 26 - Pope Paul II (born 1417) *August 20 - Borso d'Este, Duke of Ferrara (born 1413) *December 17 - Infanta Isabel (born 1397) *''date unknown'' **Pachacuti, Inca emperor (born 1438) **Thomas Tresham, Speaker of the House of Commons